


Princess

by Higgystar



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing?, Dixoncest, Incest, M/M, dixcest, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle has the worst and best ideas sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

He feels completely stupid.

That’s not something he’s exactly unused to feeling, especially not when Merle was involved in the reason why. Sometimes he hated just how easily he would give in to his brother, no matter what Merle had this way over him, some kind words and mixed promises and he’d be eager to take part in whatever dumb idea he’d come up with. This was by far the stupidest, most embarrassing and most uncomfortable idea Merle had ever had.

Daryl tries his best not to fidget in his seat, but damn if he’s not uncomfortable and feeling embarrassed as hell about what Merle had gotten him to do. Was he really so weak that he couldn’t say no even when it was something like this? Sure Merle had been sucking on his neck in that way that made his toes curl, but that shouldn’t have been enough for him to give in to this humiliation. Huffing to himself he sinks further into his seat, uncaring of the looks everyone is giving him and ignoring Merle when his brother smirks next to him.

“You okay there Darylina?”

No he’s not okay, he’s fucking uncomfortable as hell and constantly on edge and waiting for someone to find out what he’d given in to. The group they’re with all chuckle at the childhood nickname but Daryl finds it even more grating than usual, if only because of his current circumstances. “Shut your face Merle.” He replies, slumping further in his seat and trying to ignore the way the fabric rubs the wrong way in the wrong places.

His brother leaves him to it, instead talking to the group of people they’d joined a few weeks ago and talking about the great things they’d found in Atlanta as a group. Of course Merle would talk about that, because that’s the reason Daryl was currently biting on his lower lip and trying to fight the urge to readjust his underwear. Fucking Merle and his stupid fucking ideas. It’s the end of the world and we could die tomorrow so he goes and brings back these stupid panties for him instead of food or ammo. Jackass.

He’d been fucking pissed when Merle had produced the damned things in their tent with a grin and flourish, holding them out as if Daryl was meant to be happy about them. Daryl had simply asked what the fuck Merle was doing with them and of course that brought about Merle’s proposal and his unwillingness to join in until Merle was kissing at his neck and promising all sorts of things he’d been craving for a while. Then he’d given in, snatched the pale pink fabric from Merle hands and ignored his triumphant grin, shoving his brother out so he could change in peace and keep the reveal something to look forward to.

That had been a real mistake he was starting to figure out. Women’s underwear was certainly not made for him and the damned things couldn’t seem to find the right place to settle into to be comfortable. Instead they kept riding up places, the thin edges catching on sensitive skin and lucking at hairs painfully. Merle had said he’d gotten the most accommodating looking pair, bullshit, there was no way these things could ever be comfortable on anybody.

As if it weren’t bad enough that he was wearing panties, the damned things had to be pink as well didn’t they? Not even bright neon pink, but soft pastel pink, the colour that little girls wore beneath their skirts and he swears he can feel the softness of the colour on his skin. It feels wrong for someone like him to be wearing something so dainty, it just didn’t match, maybe that’s why the panties were so uncomfortable, they knew he was in no way innocent enough for them. He doesn’t know why they caught Merle’s eye or why his brother thought that now was the time to get him to wear them, but all the same he’d given in and now found himself making sure his shirt covered the top of his waistline just in case.

The fire is burning low before him, barely visible outside of their little circle and thank god that every one is starting to trail off to their tents, a couple going on watch and leaving it only a few of them left. He can’t stand all these people and it’s like Merle enjoys playing on his discomfort by doubling it with underwear that really wasn’t meant for him.

When Merle’s fingers slip down his lower back to dip beneath his waistband and stroke over the top lining he shivers a little, leaning into his brother and hoping he’s not making this too obvious. His brother has never really cared about privacy and it’s only through Daryl’s complaining and begging that Merle’s kept relatively quiet in their tent during their more intimate moments. Daryl’s not sure exactly what he’d do if anyone found out about them, especially when they needed other people more than ever. He really doesn’t want to deal with it so instead he makes sure Merle keeps it down.

As soon as Merle stands from the fire and bids everyone a goodnight he’s already halfway to the tent, uncaring about bidding farewell and far too focussed on the fabric riding its way up his ass. If Merle notices him squirming a little as he hurries to their tent he doesn’t mention it and Daryl is practically desperate when Merle begins zipping up the tent behind them.

“Finally.” Daryl growls, kicking off his boots and already yanking at his belt to get the damned things off of him as soon as possible. They won’t stop digging in around his legs, the size clearly too small and pinching at his skin, probably leaving his sore and red for the next day.

Shoving down his pants he hooks his thumbs into the top of the panties when Merle is there, grabbing at his wrists and keeping him where he is, standing close and he’s got that damned look on his face. The one that says Daryl should never have agreed to any of this. “Now what do you think you’re doing Darylina?”

Rolling his eyes he gestures to the panties, the damned pink things digging into his thighs and rubbing over his skin with pretty silk edgings and tiny little bows. “Taking these damned things off, you said I had to where them until-“

“Until I told you to take them off.”

Merle looks so fucking smug right now and Daryl squirms in his grip, wanting to get his hands free but not willing to cause a full on fight with Merle right now. “Merle these things are too fucking small, I want them off.” He protests, wriggling on the spot and trying to ease the tightness of the damned things across his crotch when they didn’t fit properly.

“And I want them on.” His brother murmurs, leaning in to kiss him slowly, not gently, Merle was never gentle, but with a slow a building force behind his lips that made Daryl burn with want. He moans into it, pressing against Merle a little and hissing when the movement makes the silk lining dig into the crease of his legs even more.

“Then you wear them!” He spits, wanting to yank himself back and get free, flushed and pissed off that Merle’s bargain had somehow managed to change into him wearing the panties for as long as he wanted. Right now he just wanted to get off and go to sleep and have this whole stupid deal be over and done with once and for all.

Merle huffs, hooking out a leg to catch behind Daryl’s leaving him off balance due to the tangled clothing and allowing Merle to drop them both to the floor. “Now that’s not a tone very befitting of a princess is it?” Merle drawls and fuck Daryl loves that voice and he can’t stop his heart from beating a little faster as Merle calls him that, something he only ever called him when they were like this. Still, this was annoying and he’d given in to Merle more than enough today as it is.

“Good thing I ain’t a princess then ain’t it?”

“Hey now Darylina, it says you are, right here.” Merle runs his fingers over the pale pink fabric stretched over his rear, the cracking plastic of the candy pink letters loudly stating that the wearer of the panties was indeed a princess. His brother’s fingers trace over every single letter, making him blush heavily as his touch dances over him, teasing and full of promises that he’d wanted fulfilled already. “And I know you can be one when you want to be can’t you? Huh? So tell me, who’s my little princess?”

He’s flushed, on his back with Merle over him, breathing heavily and wanting more, unable to ever lie to Merle when the answer was so obvious. Still it didn’t mean he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, so instead he turns his face away, glaring at the side of the tent as he mumbles an answer. “Me.”

Fingers stroke over the edges of the panties, tugging them back into their rightful place, settling them against skin that wasn’t rubbed raw and tender. Daryl sighs a little at that, arching up when Merle moves to remove his pants fully, leaving him dressed in only his shirt and the damned panties. “And who’s going to wear these panties until I tell them otherwise?” Merle purrs, fingers moving back over his thighs, stroking over sensitive flesh and Daryl swears the panties are far too fucking tight.

Still bright red in the face he glares at Merle, only there’s no real anger behind it anymore, but he’s ever the younger brother, fighting for the hell of it and whining for his own way. “But Merle they’re so-“

“Everytime you say no is more time added on.” Merle mumbles to him, pressing his lips over Daryl’s neck, sucking and licking at his pulse point and running a hand down to cup over his crotch so perfectly. “So which Princess is going to wear these until I say they can take them off?”

He knows this isn’t going to be something that lasts until morning, Merle was the kind of guy that would wait years for the perfect moment. If Merle wanted him to keep wearing them then he could expect this to go on for a while, to be a slow, teasing build up to the perfect moment. Merle had that way about him, for being an impatient son of a bitch his brother would wait a lifetime for what he really wanted. Biting on his lower lip Daryl lets Merle bite at his neck, causing him to arch into the touch, gripping at Merle’s shoulders and hating how easy he is to convince.

To wear the panties for Merle would mean wearing them tomorrow most likely. Out hunting. In front of the group. Where people might notice and could question it. Of course that was all the fun for Merle, a way of marking him and having him on edge and thinking about it all day. Fuck sometimes he hated his brother’s mind games, and then sometimes he loved them and besides, now Merle had set the panties in the right place they weren’t quite so bad really. Merle’s fingers linger over the writing again, the bright words that call him a princess beneath his normal dirty clothing and he figures it’ll be their secret just like everything else between them was. Swallowing back the worry he moves to kiss Merle deeply, grinding up against his brother and moaning into his mouth before answering.

“I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sometimes you just have to write little things to get the mind working, and today Daryl needed to be wearing Princess panties in my mind.


End file.
